Don't touch my feathers!
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: When Adam tries to take revenge on Michael and Lucifer...this can only end in a disaster...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _Oh man, what' with me and those cage stories?_  
 _But I have to admit: It was my RL best friend's fault that I have written this story._  
 _We started talking about Michael and Lucifer and Adam in the cage last night and suddenly she got such a mean idea  
and she asked me if I could write it down aaaaand here it is._

 _It's such a stupid and silly story, I am sorry guys._

 _But that's our crazy mind XD._

 _I am sure Mike and Luci would kill us for that..._

 _And I hope there aren't too many spelling or grammer mistakes, since I translated this story from german into english._

 _And I would appreciate feedback very much._

* * *

 **Don't touch my feathers!**

In the beginning, Adam would never have dreamed that life in Lucifer's cage was not as bad as he had thought.

Of course, the whole situation had been different in the beginning when they had landed down here in hell.

Lucifer had immediately jumped on his brother Michael in his endless appearing anger and the two had fought against each for a long, long time.

Then the two celestial brothers had let their anger out on Sam's soul.

Adam had turned his eyes away, not wanting to see how the two strongest angels created by God tormented the Winchester.

Inwardly he thought that he would be the next on their torture list so or so.

But it didn't happen.

After Sam's soul had suddenly disappeared (and until now no one knew how this had happened), the anger of the two archangels had focused against each other again and the fighting had begun anew.

And not once they had given Adam attention.

Until...yes, until the two angels had become sick of fighting.

Only then their glowing eyes had turned towards Adam who had almost died at those looks.

At first he felt a fear of the two archangels, which he couldn't describe.

He still remembered how the two had their heads stuck together and had whispered softly to each other. Adam had tried to understand what they had said, but he couldn't understand it. Here and there he could hear some words, but he didn't understand the language in which the words were spoken.

Then Michael had turned his face to him and his bright blue eyes had looked directly into Adam's heart.

And when God's eldest angel had set in motion and had come his way, the young Winchester had desperately tried to squeeze himself further into the corner where he had been hiding.

He had fully expected that he would now end up on the torture rack and that Michael and Lucifer would now "play" with him, as the Devil liked to call it.

But nothing had happened.

There was no sinister words, no pain, no screams, nothing.

No.

Michael had just sat down next to him and stared at him in silence.

And eventually Lucifer had done the same and so the boy sat between the two most powerful beings he had met so far and he was shaking, because he didn't know what that strange mood swings had to mean.

Above all, he didn't understand Lucifer because Adam knew how much the Devil despised humans.

But apparently all of this seemed to be forgotten.

There seemed to be no more hate towards him and the two brothers themselves seemed to no longer mutually hating on each other too.

At least there was no more fighting.

And at some point the two angels had even fallen asleep.

Adam could remember that Sam, Dean and the Seraphim Zachariah had told him that Angels normally didn't need to sleep, but the boy had seen with how much power Michael and Lucifer had been fighting against each other.

It didn't surprise him at all that the two were now asleep.

Adam didn't even dare to move in that moment in fear he would wake the two archangels, because he was sitting right in the middle of the two.

And if he was honest, it was their peaceful acting faces that held him back to wake them.

Even Lucifer no longer looked intimidating.

His features were relaxed and gentle and even Adam thought he could see a small smile on his lips...

The weeks passed quickly.

So at least it felt like.

Down here in hell the clocks were ticking differently so or so.

But over time that had passed, the two archangels had changed.

The brutal fighting had eventually stopped completely and Michael and Lucifer had paid more attention to Adam, had sat down beside him and they had talked to him and eventually the boy had lost the last bit of fear of them.

And after a certain time Adam had even gone so far to tease the two angels a bit here and there.

Especially Lucifer loved to play his big brother some pranks and Adam loved to help the Devil, which had often ended in a small disaster, because it wasn't easy to prank Michael.

Often the older Archangel he grabbed the boy and had taken revenge on him for his pranks...in his own way of course.

He had never inflicted any pain on him.

God forbid; because he had not thought about that for one second.

No, he had treated him the same way he had done with Lucifer then, when the younger angel didn't want to stop playing pranks on him.

At that time, in heaven, before the great battle that had changed everything...

You could also say that Adam had much to laugh about in the last few weeks; albeit partial and probably unintentionally...

And Lucifer seemed to eventually come on the taste to tease the boy as well and when the two archangels had also teamed up against him, Adam just knew that he had landed in hell (ironic, huh?).

Increasingly, it seemed that the two angels loved to tickle him and no matter what Adam was doing, he just couldn't take revenge on them. Every single attempt to retaliate ended with him rolling around on the ground, laughing loudly with Michael and Lucifer above him who gave him the most evil grins that he had ever seen.

And of course, they had to look into his face and remind him how weak he was and that he would never make it to take revenge on them...

But even these two mighty angels had to eventually replenish their energy reserves again and so it was that Michael and Lucifer went back to the land of dreams.

And again Adam sat in their midst.

Quietly grumbling he looked at Michael's and Lucifer's faces, before his gaze went to the mighty wings of the two and finally the perfect way to take revenge on the two came to his mind.

Over the weeks he had found out how sensitive the wings of an angel were.

A knowledge, that he would now take advantage of.

And he also didn't want to wait for too long.

A grin spread across his face and he stretched out his arms and led them to the wings.

He carefully took a small, fluffy feather between thumb and forefinger and with a jerk he tore the feathers out from Michael's and Lucifer's wings.

The two angels woke up almost simultaneously and their surprised cries echoed through all hell when they jumped to their feet.

Adam let the feathers quickly disappear into the sleeves of his jacket, closed his eyes and pretended as if he was asleep. He had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing when he heard the two angels growling at each other.

"Michael! What the hell are you doing?!" he heard Lucifer ask and his dark eyes were almost palpable.

"I could ask you the same question!" Michael countered and he growled at his little brother.

"I haven't done anything! _You_ were the one who has torn a feather out of _my_ wing!"

"Don't be ridiculous little brother! Why should I do such a thing? And besides, _you've_ torn out a feather from _my_ wing! I've already said that at that time in heaven that you shouldn't do that!"

"Oh? And you can do it with me or what?!"

Adam didn't know for how long the two were fighting like this, but eventually he felt how they sat down next to him again, heard them growl one last time and then silence returned in the cage again.

Silence that would not stay long, because Adam made sure that the two angels had fallen asleep again, before he again stretched out his hands and again stole a feather from each one of the angels. And this time he exchanged the feathers as fast as he could, put Lucifer's white feather next to Michael and Michael's white/golden feather next to Lucifer. Then he quickly closed his eyes and grinned inwardly, as he waited for the next thunderstorm that would come for sure.

"Damn it! Michael! Stop that shit!" Lucifer hissed and Adam opened his eyes slightly and he looked to the Devil who stroked the spot on his wing, where he had just plucked out the feather.

"And then you pull such a large feather out of my wing! Are you stupid?!"

"It wasn't me! And besides, look at _my_ wing!"

Adam glanced over at Michael and had to pull himself together at the sight.

It looked like that he had pulled a very large feather from Michael's wing...

Even Lucifer chuckled slightly at the sight and Adam saw the devilish glint in his eyes.

"Serves you right!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Isn't it obvious? In addition, the evidence lies there on the floor! That's _my_ feather there on _your_ side!"

"And what is with the feather on _your_ side? This is clearly one of _my_ feathers Lucifer!"

"How many times do I have to say that it wasn't me?!"

"And how many times can I tell you the same thing? I would suggest you never pluck my feathers out ever again, because you know what can happen!"

Michael's last sentence made Adam curious.

Ohhh, he couldn't wait until the two had fallen asleep again...

And he didn't wait for too long, since it took maybe a few minutes before the two angels sat beside him and fell asleep again (after they finally stopped offending each other in a language Adam couldn't understand).

This time even Adam's eyes sparkled slightly vicious as he looked at the huge, shimmering flight feathers and without thinking about it he pulled as hard as he could at one of them.

The two angels screamed so loudly that Adam had to cover his ears and something in him shouted at him that he had gone too far this time.

When he opened his eyes he looked directly into Michael's and Lucifer's shocked faces and then...Adam broke out into vociferous laughter when he could see the bald spots on the wings of two angels and how the individual springs fell down to the ground like snow.

That was what Michael had meant…

The two Archangels turned their heads to Adam and growled at him darkly, because the boy was still laughing loudly and unashamedly at them.

But the laughter quickly died down when he realized that he was still holding the two feathers in his hands, he had just plucked out of their wings.

"You!" Lucifer growled and his eyes began to twinkle red and Michael looked also darkly at him.

"So it was _you_ who did that to us huh?!"

Adam swallowed hard and he backed away from the two angels who slowly approached him.

"You think this is funny, huh?"

Lucifer and his brother grinned at him.

"Let's see how funny you find it, when we're done with you..."

Adam didn't even get the slightest chance to flee when the two archangels were already above him and spread their wings out threateningly.

And the boy knew that his fate was sealed now and he swore that he would never do such a thing ever again.

He now knew in what this would end...

 **The End**


End file.
